Chase and Skye's Valentine: Chapter 6: Parachute Oops
Chapter 6: Parachute Oops Chase immediately ran toward Marshall's EMT, and after loading Marshall inside, Chase and Ryder drove to the Vet to help out their friend. Unfortunately, the vet said Marshall had consumed so much chocolate that his stomach needed to be pumped, get a checkup for any internal problems, and stay overnight. "I'm sorry you're in this mess Marshall" Chase said. He did practically drag his friend into the candy job, so he felt responsibility for Marshall not feeling well. "I forgive you. Besides, I ate the candy. Just focus on something else. I'll be fine," Marshall replied in a not-so-good voice, but still being kind. Back at The Lookout, Chase thought about other options for Skye's Valentine. He only had a few days left anyway! He HAD to come up with something! Suddenly, the German Shepherd remembered a similar situation like the one they were in. Doing a big event with Marshall not around. Hmmmm. Of course! They went parachuting! That would be perfect for him and Skye to do! But first, he got his uniform and pup pack on, just to be safe. Chase went to the Adventure Bay skydiving arena and found someone named John, a skydiving instructor to help him. "Hi Chase. How are you? Been a while since I've seen you and the PAW Patrol around this part of town," John said, greeting the pup kindly. "Hi John. I was wondering if I could go parachuting with Skye? Valentine's Day is in a few days, and I'm trying to do something special for her. So since she likes activities that have to do with flying, I thought parachuting would be a good idea. If that's alright?" Chase explained, slightly nervous. "Of course! I take it you remember how to skydive?" John asked before Chase nodded. Chase then looked at the parachute designs and picked the ones he wanted. After that, he had the skydiving event scheduled for the afternoon, then went back to The Lookout. "Hi Skye. Are you busy today?" Chase asked as he ran up to her. Skye smiled back. "No. Why do you ask, Chase?" Skye replied, confused by the sudden question. "I was thinking we could go skydiving today. For fun!" Chase explained. Skye smiled. "Sounds great! Let's go!" Skye replied before she and Chase went back to the Adventure Bay skydiving arena. Once there, they got on their outfits - Skye's outfit being pink while Chase's outfit was blue- and went over the skydiving training basics one last time. In no time at all, the group went ouside, got into the hot air balloon, and started going up. It took them a while until they got high enough where they could jump, but they did eventually make it. "Alright pups. We aare at the drop zone. Who wants to go first?" John asked his friends. "Girl pups first," Chase offered, gesturing with his paw that Skye was allowed to skydive before him. Skye smiled. "Thank you, Chase. Here I go! .... WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Skye replied before jumping out of the hot air balloon, and yelling with glee as she descended. Chase gulped and took a deep breath as he watched her. "Okay. Now it's my turn. ..... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Chase told himself before he too jumped out of the hot air balloon. The air rushed past them as Skye and Chase held out their legs and paws out in a free-fall form, balencing themselves in the air. As they got lower and lower, Chase and Skye realized they were approaching the ground quickly. It was time to release their parachutes! Chase and Skye pulled on their backpack's cords, and were immediately jolted upwards. They soon slowed down as their parachutes were released, and the two friends were floating down gently. The pups enjoyed seeing the land from above as they descended, as well as the gentle breeze of air. Looking up, Chase could see that Skye's nylon parachute was a circular hot pink color, while Chase's nylon parachute was a circular vivid blue one. The two friends were floating down gently until they eventually reached the ground. "We did it! Great parachuting, Chase!" Skye said happily. "Thank you Skye. You did a great job too," Chase added before Skye giggled with glee. Chase giggled too, unaware that their parachutes were about to land on them. "That was fun. I hope we ... AH! AAAAHHHHH!! Skye?! Where are you?" Chase cried out as his blue parachute landed on top of him, and he struggled to get out. "Yeah. I ... huh? What the?! AH! Help!!! Chase?! Who turned out the lights?!" Skye exclaimed, as her hot pink parachute also fell on top of her, trapping her underneath. Skye and Chase flailed around under their parachutes, struggling to get free. "Ahhhh! Grrrrr! Help! Get us outta here!" Chase exclaimed as he got tangled up under his blue parachute. "Help!!!" cried out Skye while she too got wrapped up under her pink parachute. Chase and Skye tried getting out, but it was hard considering their round colorful parachutes were bigger than them. "Ohhhhh! Ahhhh! Ah!" Chase said, continuing to fumble with the fabric. He couldn't see a thing except blue fabric. "Grrrr! Ohhhh!" Skye exclaimed, also trying her best to get untangled. Eventually, the two pups were able to get out of their parachutes. They took good, long, ddeep breaths. "Well, that was unexpected!" Chase stated, happy to be free of his parachute. "Yeah. But that happened to me quite a bit when training with Ryder," Skye replied, remembering her early training days after joining the PAW Patrol. Chase smiled back. "Come on. Let's pack up our parachutes! Then we can return them. Thanks again for the skydiving Chase," Skye commented before getting out of her skydiving pack. "You're welcome, Skye. Yeah, let's put our parachutes away," Chase responded as he too went to get out of his backpack. He and Skye got their packpacks off, and then carefully tucked their parachutes back in the backpacks. Once that was completed, they made sure they had all their supplies and went back to the Adventure Bay skydiving arena. John was already there by the time they arrived. "Thank you for letting us go parachuting John," Chase thanked the man after putting his backpack on the table. Skye did the same. "You're welcome pups. Hmmmm. Actually, these parachutes here are pretty old. Some of the straps and holes are just in bad shape. I knew they could be used but I think this is the last time I'm using them. If you want, you can keep them. I was just going to recycle them anyways!" John responded. Chase and Skye's eyes beamed with joy. "In fact, I got some old colorful parachutes I was going to give to the PAW Patrol as gifts. You could use them for rescue purposes or just for fun. Be right back!" John stated kindly. John then went to get the spare old parachutes. He returned with four more, with each backpack having a paw print on it in different colors. He also untied the cords and put those in the front pocket of the backpacks. All there was now was the parachutes, and release cord for the chutes in the main bag. "I'll carry them. Ruff ruff! Net!" Chase commanded, his net flying out of his pup pack, and grabbing the backpacks in it. They thanked John one last time, and headed back home. "Skye, you go ahead. I'll get Ryder and put the parachutes away," Chase offered as they headed to The Lookout. "Okay, Chase." Skye replied calmly. Suddenly, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Marshall came running towards him. Chase ran to them, but the release cords were tangled, and he tripped on them! FFFFWWWWOOOSSSSHHH! Chase's net burst open along with the parachutes as they flew out of the backpacks and landed on each pup, even Skye! The parachutes quickly foated down trapping the pups in the fabric! "CHASE!!!" the pups cried out as they got surprised, and struggled under their colorful nylon parachutes,, looking like ghosts! "I'm sorry, pups!" Chase replied getting tangled again